Soul Eater Kids-(soul eater fan fic)
by Marissa Bristow
Summary: Now this soul eater fan fic is about the soul eater cast accidentally turning into toddlers after Blair's mysterious "moisturizer" Accidentally get's all over them! And now they have to track her down to get her to change them back! And what happens if Medusa finds out! can the soul eater crew survive this mayhem? Or will they be forced to grow up all over again! also on Wattpad
1. Soul Eater Kids-Prologue

**Prolouge**

**Blair sat comfortably in her favorite chair at Maka's desk in Maka's room creating her master piece, which just happened to be a new moisturizer that not only got rid of pimples and cleaned your face, but also made you look ten years younger! Perfect for people 45 and older! **

**"This is IT! I am finally done!" Shouted Blair excitedly. Right at that moment the phone rang. "Hmm... no one is home but me so i guess i should answer the phone!" Said Blair reaching for Maka's phone on her desk. **

**" Hello is this Blair the Cat Girl?" Asked the voice on the phone. **

**" Yes!" said Blair a little to loud. **

**" Well this is your lucky day! Remeber that contest you entered to win a life time supply of beauty supplys and that five day long cruise? Well congratulations you won!" The voice on the phone yelled. **

**"Yes Yes Yes!" Blair yelled over and over repeatedly. **

**"A bus will pick you up right in front of your home right...NOW! leaving today! you have ten minutes to pack." **

**Blair screeched excitedly. She ran to get her suit case she packed thirty days ago when she entered the contest. (guess she knew this would happen). The bus was already outside. Quickly Blair ran to put the bottle away with the others hidden in the kitchen from Maka and Soul, then jumped out the window landing neatly on the sidewalk, Completely oblivious to the fact she almost landed on Maka and Soul coming home. **

**"Where are you going?!" Shouted Soul. **

**"On a cruise!" Blair called out already on the bus. The bus then drove away leaving Soul and Maka to wonder where she was going.**


	2. Chapter 1 Maka's whoopsie

(makas P.O.V)

I stared dumbly at soul my mouth hanging open. "Hey!" He said, "cool people don't hang there mouth open like that."

"Did you SEE Blair whats up with her she nearly KILLED us like that," I exclaimed. "Seriously what cruise?"

"I don't know," soul replied. "Maybe she won something we never know what shes up to... Pimple face!"

"Hey what was that for!?" i was seething with anger i hated him.

"For the stinky comment." he laughed and punched me playfully. "and that was a crappy comeback not cool at all but... it got you mad so..."

"Stupid bastard" i muttered under my breath although he was right i had a huge sit on my forehead and i had nothing to to get rid of it with. Maybe blair has something she is always hiding stuff in her "SECRET" spot she thinks we don't know about...

"Come on Maka we planned on going inside remember HOME?" Said soul.

"OH Right do you have the keys" i asked.

"Um... i thought you did Maka..."

"crap i left them at DWMA!" I cried whoops...

"Ugh" soul exclaimed i'll go back and get them." what about me?

"Hey soul-"

"Just go through the fire escape and wait for me idiot."

"OH! oops right, how did you know i was going to ask you that." sometimes soul can read my mind...

"I can read your mind" he replied.

ACK! "just kidding" Soul Chuckled. "See you later!"

"yeah later soul." i said as he walked off back in the direction we just came in. I sighed and headed towards the fire escape. on my way up i _nearly_ walked into someone elses apartment while they were half naked... whoops again. i was so distracted worrying about my pimple that i walked one level above my house. another "Whoops"

I finally made it back to my apartment and searched blairs hideing place for something to help. lets see wart cream, anti-aging makeup, ah pimple cream! i stared at the directions for a while before deciding to put it on. last time i used blairs stuff i turned green oh well this can't be any worse...

I went to the mirror to put on the cream and gently stepped over blairs under wear... bleh. "Slob" i muttered. Suddenly i felt a little short... "I feel weird...Mommy!" wait did i just ask for mommy. "Whoopsie hehehehe." i giggled. _wait what!_ i turned to look at the mirror but it wasen't there anymore!

"It grew bigger" i said with child like wonderment. _"what was that my voice" _i thought to myself.

finally i realized _I_ became shorter. "Uh oh this is a definate "Whoopsie" i said again and giggled...

to be continued.


	3. Chapter 2 Soul comes home to find Maka a

Souls P.O.V

"Maka i found the keys!" I shouted opening the door. "What the heck happened in here!" I shouted. the room was a complete mess! Was Maka attacked? Was she hurt? Is she even alive?! Immediately I started to look around for any signs of blood.

Suddenly I heard a voice.

"SOUL!" The voice cried. "I'm a TODDLER!"

Was that Maka? I wondered. no it couldn't be. Maka dosen't sound like a six year old. I ran upstairs to find... A FREAKING TODDLER LYING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE HALLWAY!

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house! and Where is Maka?" I shouted.

"What are you talking about silly? I am Maka!" giggled the toddler.

"Uh no you are not Maka..." I trailed off. now that i think about it... this toddler does look alot like Maka. They both were pigtails and the toddler was wearing a miniature version of Maka's school uniform. They also seemed to have the same colored eyes... OH MY GOD! What if... **this** was Maka! Either that or Maka had a boyfriend I should know about.

"Okay then if you were really Maka then... What is my real name!" hah! that would prove it.

"Soul Evans!" Cried the toddler obviously pleased with her answer. "Can i have a cookie?"

Oh crap. this really is Maka. Then every thing went dark.

I awoke to find myself still lying in the hallway with a wet cloth on my forehead. Was it a dream? Did I pass out? Sadly it wasn't a dream.

"Are you up?" Asked Toddler Maka. " i brought you a cookie!"

i sat up groggily and took the cookie from Toddler Maka. "Thanks." I murmured. I stood up and went to the bathroom to wash my face. "AHHH!" i shrieked. My face was completely covered in red, yellow, blue, you name it all the colors of the rainbow were on my face! " What did you do!" i asked turning around to see toddler Maka giggling.

"I wanted to make your face _booty-full."_she answered then ran off.

Angrily I took a towel and began to wash my face scrubbing it as hard as I could. "If this dosen't come off I swear i'll kill you!" i called.

"Waaahhh!" Maka cried.

Idiot! I thought. I just made her cry!

I ran back downstairs to see Toddler Maka crying on the couch, a plate of pilled with cookies lying on her lap. how did she find those? On second thought how did she get those down from the cabinet? i ran to her and scooped her up immediately starting to comfort her.

"Shh it's okay, i'm not mad." i said bouncing her up and down to make her laugh. it worked! she began to giggle and clap.

"Wait...WHAT AM I DOING!" yelled Maka. "Just because I look like a toddler doesn't mean i am a toddler! LET ME DOWN!"

I gently set her down on the couch. "How did you even get like this" i asked.

" I don't know, all I remember is i was trying out Blair's moisturizer to get rid of my pimple then...POOF! I am the toddler you see now." she answered.

"Can i see this moisturizer?"

"Sure, i'll get it for you." She said and toddled off.

i sighed then looked around. The place was a still a mess so i started to clean up. Wow... i don't think i could do this... it is a really **really big mess**. " found it!" said Maka toddling back into the room holding a container of Blairs moisturizer stuff.

"let me see that." i said snatching the bottle from Maka's hands. it looked like a normal bottle, then again what do i know about beauty products. "are you sure this is what you used?"

"yes!" said Maka shaking her head confidently. "that was the last thing i did then i became a toddler."

Just at that moment the doorbell rang. Oh no. i just remembered we invited everyone over for dinner! how am i going to explain this...


	4. Chapter 3 Black Star's Baby Blunder!

**Authors note: its really hard co writing a story with my sister sheesh! i called what maka used pimple cream and my sister called it moisturizer. oops. i hope we don't confuse you later. see if you can tell when we switch who's writing. (; enjoy the rest please comment no negativity. please...**

****Maka's P.O.V.

OH MY GOD. I am going to **Kill** soul. I absolutly cant believe he invited everyone over and now of all times! "Waah!" i cried to soul.

"um hey wha... whats wrong?"

"Why soul Why! Did you have to invite everyone over your supposed to ask! and now... now WAAAAHHHH!" _why am i acting like this a child i can't control the crying or childish antics... and I can't believe i said 'Booty-full.' _

"Relax Maka I'll tell them all your sick and to go away... unless..."

"Unless what" I sniffed.

"I'll ask them to help what do you think?"

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" "_hey.."_

"um...er...hey Maka! please don't cry" soul pleaded.

"Hey soul," Kid called out. "Whats wrong in there?"

"OH crap" soul exclaimed. "Um Maka i'm going to have to let them in..."

"Sniff Sniff fine..." i mutterd.

"Everything is alright kid i'm coming to let you all in!" Soul called out. I could here black star outside the door shouting. "Yahooo!" I Gulped and watched as he opened the door...

Kids P.O.V

As me and everyone else waited for soul to open the door a huge burst of wails from the other side startled us.

" Hey are they alright" Tsubaki asked.

"I'm sure they are fine relax Tsubaki."

Waaahhhh! "Um maybe there not here. "hey soul Whats wrong in there?!" i called out.

"Everythings alright kid i'm coming to let you all in!" he shouted.

"Geez that bastard! inviting us and now acting all strange **I will kil- mph!**"

"Geez patti calm down" liz told. "Eww she licked me!"

"hahahaha!" Patti laughed.

"Yahoo!" black star called out for no reason.

"Hey..." Tsubaki started before she was cut off by soul as he opened the door.

"Hey guys there is somthing Maka and I have to show you..." Said soul.

"Come on man i want to eat! Black star exclaimed.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki scolded. "Say sorry."

"Sorry" Black star muttered.

sheesh so immature. "What do you have to show us soul" "oh and were is Maka?" i asked.

"Um well... Look." Soul stepped aside and gestured for us to look down so we did. OH MY GOD. i thought at the same time liz shouted it.

"OH MY GOD you and maka have a kid! how long has she been here what are you not telling us is she going to have another?! oh my god or did she already have another was that the crying!"

"She looks just like maka." Geez patti really.

"No!" soul shouted at her. "Dude your in trouble." Patti and Black star chouresed in unison. Tsubaki just stared.

"Guys calm down i'm sure soul and maka have an explaination for this... i hope." i said.

"No kid thats not it guys listen Its-"

He was cut off when the toddler cowering behind him started crying long loud sobs. "WAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" we stared shock down at the child whos pigtails were getting unsymetrical...

"I-Its me guys Maka!" Total silence.

"Uh come in we'll explain.." soul looked really nervous. I certainly hope thats not there child.

a few minutes later...

We all sat on the couch as soul and maka explained what might have hapend. "Wow" i said as little toddler maka came over and sat on my lap. wait what. She gestured to her pig tails

"fix them."

"EHHHH!" oh geez.

"Calm down there unsymetrical i thought you might want to fix them."

"Oh right" i said a little nervous and started fixing her pigtails.

"Awwe. so cute." Tsubaki, Liz, and patti all said at once.

"Snort hahahah dude that's so-" black star didn't finish maka had grabbed a book and chopped him with it.

"Who wants a cookie!" maka sang out unexpectedly. "what!"

She covered her mouth embarrassed. "Sowwy.." "I mean sow- not wait sorry!" everyone laughed.

awe she was kinda cute...

Black star stomped off to the bathroom. "Ha jealous much" laughed Tsubaki.

"Alright," said Maka," time to get down to business how do i grow up again?" she looked close to crying so i set her down on the floor for fear of getting wet.

"Hey i'm not really a child!" But nobody was paying attention because she was so cute.

"Listen she shouted i'm not a child!"

"Sorry Maka." Tsubaki said "its just that your so... **Cute!"**her and the other girls chouresd. geez. i got off the couch and started cleaning up soul and Maka's apartment. "Maybe we should look at that bottle a litte closer." i suggested. "Where is it?" "in the bathroom with black star" soul sighed. "Hey Black Star," Patti called, "bring that cream out!" called patti.

Suddenly Black Star came shooting into the room with the bottle in his hands. "No Black Star watch out!" i said as he came straight towards the neat pile of cloths i had mad on the floor. "AAHH" he shouted as he went flying towards us squeezing the bottle as he flew. "NOOOOO" we all shouted. I closed my eyes as gooey pink stuff landed on my outfit. "MY Outfit!" "I will kill you!"

Suddenly i felt a little dizzy. I looked around me and saw everything was big. "Crap Black Star now we're all toddlers!" shouted soul. "What!" we all shouted at once oh no. Patti started crying like a real little kid and little Black Star started picking his nose. "OOPS!" he giggled. Oh no i was just as small. But that was the least of my worries. "My cloths!" i shouted and joined Patti in crying like the toddler i now was. _why am i crying? _

to be continued

**Authors note: i was just thinking to myself kid is ocd enough to cry anyway. oh well...**


	5. Chapter 4 Contacting Lord Death

Tsubaki's p.o.v

We were all toddlers again! i can't believe it we were all like somewhere around 3 yrs old, and all crying, and we had no idea what to do. Even kid was crying. this went on for a while, the seven of us all crying and not knowing what to do.

"I have an idea!" Said Maka. "Lets contact lord Death! he has to know what to do!"

We all stopped crying immediately. "That's a great idea! Does anyone have a mirror?" Black star asked.

"Well theres the mirror in the bathroom." Soul suggested. We began to crawl excitedly towards the bathroom. Then we came arcross another problem.

"WE ARE ALL TOO SHORT TO REACH THE MIRROR!" shouted liz.. now that is a problem.

"I know!" said soul. "maybe if we stand on each others shoulders we can reach."

"It's worth a try, i mean what have we got to lose besides a few broken bones?" i said sarcastically.

"got any better ideas?" soul shot back. he had a point there.

_10 minutes later__(still tsubaki's p.o.v)_

I knew this was a bad idea. it took a while, but soon we were all standing on one another Black star at the bottom and and me at the top, our little homemade tower tipping over dangerously. "Why don't Liz, Patti, and Maka have to help!" soul complained.

"Your doing fine on your own." answered Patti giggling excitedly.

" you just don't want to be the one to fall over." kid muttered struggling to push me onto the counter.

"It worked!" i called out triumphantly. i could reach the mirror! "hey what's the number to summon him again?"

"its...um uh... i don't know? what _is _the number again?" asked kid.

"you don't know either!" cried Black star.

"Do any of you know, or did you all forget too?" I asked.

They all shook their heads sheepishly. great.

"oh! i think i know!" said Maka, "it's 42-42=5...6...3...if you you want knock on deaths...mirror?" Suggested.

I breathed on the mirror to make it so i could write on it and gave it a try. "It didn't work!" i called out.

"Try 42-42=5...6...9...knock on deaths mirror!" shouted Black Star.

"No thats not it! its 42-42=56_8..._knock on _reapers _door!" Said soul.

"i'm pretty sure that's not it either!" said kid.

The three began to argue causing our little toddler tower to tip again. i got it! it was _42-42=564 whenever you want knock on deaths door! _i began to write it down quickly before i forgot it again. it worked! "guys i got it to work!" i shouted. but just at that moment the tower toppled over and i fell towards the ground.

lord deaths p.o.v

_kill kill die die kill kill die die! _The mirror called. " oh someone is calling me." i said, "And right in the middle of our card game to." I got really bored so me, spirit, and sid started a game of poker.

"Who is it?" asked spirit.

"I don't know lets find out." i answered.

"your mirror has scary ring tone." whispered sid a little bit frightened.

That's odd, no one was on the other side of the mirror.

"a prank call?" i wondered.

"but who would prank call a Shinigami?" asked Sid.

"i don't know." i shrugged and turned off the mirror. "So should we continue our game?"

Liz's p.o.v

"Ouch!" i yelped. "That is the last time i will ever catch you when you fall Tsubaki!"

"Thank you." she replied.

i mumbled a your welcome and sat up on the floor. "now what?" i asked, "that obviously didn't work. he thought it was a prank call."

"I don't know but maybe we could try it again?" Said Maka.

"NO!" we all shouted at once.

"you didn't have to yell she." she murmured her lip trembling.

"don't cry!" i told her. "we are all just a little angry right now." that's an understatement. i am so made a the fact i'm a toddler again i feel like bawling my eyes out. But that is something a toddler would do and i don't want to embarrass my self any further.

"i have an idea!" shouted Patti happily.

"_YOU_ have an idea?" Asked Black star, a surprised look on his toddler face.

"Black star don't be mean! _even Patti_ can have an idea!" Tsubaki scolded.

_Even_ Patti? "What is your idea?" i asked Patti.

"Can't we use a hand mirror?" She asked.

"That's a great idea! I think i have one in my room." Said Maka already crawling out of the bathroom. We followed her to her room a little disgusted at the idea of crawling on the ground. Especially kid, he didn't look to happy either about getting his close dirty.

"Found it." Said Maka picking a hand mirror off the ground. "What was the number again?"

"42-42=564 whenever you want knock on deaths door." Answered Tsubaki. Maka quickly wrote it down on the mirror.

"Is it working?" i asked getting a little impatient.

"It is just be patient!" she snapped.

"Okay, okay don't have to be such meanie" I said.

"Well i wouldn't have to if you weren't so annoying!" She shot back, her face a mix a anger and annoyance. That's it i can't take her mean behavior. And then i tackled her knocking her to the gorund. she kicked me back and i pulled her hair.

"Ouch!" She shrieked.

"Stop it both of you!" yelled kid and soul in unison trying to break us up. i punched Soul in the chin when he tried to grab my arms when originally i was aiming for Maka.

"Your gonna break the mirror!" Shouted kid. Right at that moment the mirror flew threw the air no longer in Maka's hands. Everything moved in slow motion.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Yelled Maka. Tsubaki moved to try and catch the mirror. The mirror hit the ground sending peices of glass flying across the room.

Lord deaths p.o.v

_Kill kill kill die die die! _Called the mirror but began to trail off in a very creepy way.

"Huh?" I said. "That is very wierd."

"What is wrong?" asked Sid.

"I think the same person who tried to contact me from before is contacting me again."

"So?" Said spirit. "Just don't answer it."

"But look!" i said pulling his face towards the mirror. you couldn't see anything on the mirror at all but a few glimpes of things and some blurry objects moving around. Then all of a sudden a loud NOOOOOOOOOOO! was heard on the other side, and the signal was gone.

Patti's p.o.v

The glass flew in different directions, a peice knocking my hat off.

"Is everyone okay?" Asked kid.

"We're the one's who should be asking you that!" Shrieked Maka. "YOU HAVE A HUGE CUT ON YOUR FACE!" she was right, a long cut reaching from Kids eye to his chin was bleeding on his left cheek.

"Oh really? i didn't feel anything." said Kid touching his cheek getting blood all over his fingers and cloths.

"It dosen't look to deep." Said Tsubaki exaiming his face.

"Will you be okay with the fact your now unsymetrical?" I asked.

"Actually yes." Answered kid. "For some reason it actually dosen't bother me."

We all stared at him in shock. "Wha-wha-what did you say?!" Stuttered Liz..

I poked his cheek and giggled. "Stop joking kid!" i said giggling some more.

"Stop poking me Patti! and i'm not joking, it really doesn't bother me at all."

We continued to stare at him wide eyed and jaws dropped. He just_had_ to be joking, for as long as known kid, he had always cared about unsymmetrical objects. This is just to weird... then i giggled again.


	6. Chapter 5 Ragnorak

**Not part of the story**

Black Stars P.O.V.

" I'm bored, Crona narrate."

"Wha-? i don't know how to deal with this...

"Just do it."

"What!"

Crona's P.O.V

I was walking to Maka and Souls trailing behind everyone else when Ragnorak started pulling me towards some food stands.

_"Come on you stupid kid i'm hungry buy me some food!"_ he yelled.

"B-b-but wer're going to Maka's for dinner..." is stuttered weakly.

Ragnorak is always bullying me.

_"I hate that piggy bitch's food the whore thinks she knows everything Ohhh look i can cook. hahahha. Get me some food now!" _

"But...

_ "But what idiot i don't see how that girl likes you if you don't get me any food right away i'll put thumb takes in your shoes."_

"But i don't know how to deal with thumbtacks!" I complained and don't be mean to Maka."

_"Thumbtacks...'_cooed Ragnorak.

"Fine i'll get you some food!" I snapped.

_"Don't snap at me you bastard." _

He started punching and pulling at me so i had no choice but to give in and get him some food.

_"AAhhhh now i can sleep"_ he said after finishing his burrito and thankfully went back inside me.

Oh yeah i have living and breathing black blood inside me. Kinda sucks. I turned and continued down to Makas house all by my self. huh figures they didn't notice i wasn't behind them anymore. Oh well i'm better off on my own anyway only Maka truly understands me. I don't know why she insists on being nice to me and I don't know how to deal with it at times... *sigh*

I finally came to Maka's house when i noticed something strange. The door to their apartment was unlocked and slightly ajar.

"What's wrong." I murmured to myself. And silently summoned Ragnorak just in case there was a situation i didn't know how to deal with.

_"Hey why did you-" _

"shh!"

_"Hey don't do that! you..."_

"Please i'll buy you anything you want later."

_"fine."_ He muttered.

I listened through the apartment door and heard shuffling and small movements.

"Here," someone inside said. "The first aid kit."

_"First aid kit!"_I thought._"Was someone hurt...Maka!"_

I quikly pushed the door open.

"Maka!" i called out.

"Awe crap crona..." soul said.

I looked around to find a **toddler Maka and everyone else sitting on the floor! **Around a kid um... Kid bandageing his cheek. oh good not maka. wait **Toddlers!?**

"How did this...wha-what?" I said in shock and disbelief.

"Crona help us! go get death for us! also can you open this child proof lid?"

"I-I don't know how to deal with *gulp* kids..."

_"Munchkins! we're not in Death City any more!" _cried out Ragnorak. "

_"Eh not fun going back to sleep."_

"I will to." i muttered before it went dark.

Black Stars P.O.V

_now its me._

Ugh I can't believe that idiot passed out although I think soul did the same thing...ha!

"Hey! idiot wake up!" I said to him.

"Black Star hey don't!" Said Tsubaki.

"Geez your like a mom Tsubaki." I said to her.

She turned away from Kid to give me a look accidentally covering his mouth with gauze.

"Oopsie sorry kid." She said to him.

"s'okay mph Tsphubacky." He mumbled back.

"Black Star can you help Soul, Liz, Patti, and I move Crona to the couch?" "Ugh sure Maka." I replied. And together we dragged Crona and pushed him up onto the couch.

"Ugh he's heavy." I groaned. "Uh actually wait a minute I'm the kid who is going to surpass the GODS no one it to heavy for me!" "Bwahahaha!"

"Geez in that tiny body. Awe sooo cute!" Scoffed Liz.

"Ha laugh while you can but soon you'll bow to me!"

"Right..."

"Hey!"

"Knock it off black star now we have no one to get Death for us. At least take the situation more seriously." Maka said to me. "Yeah yeah whatever." I said to her. "Yeah Black Star take this more seriously we are all three years old, kids acting weird, so are we, and we can't get ahold of lord Death." Tsubaki said.

"Hey... i'm not acting weird." Kid said to her. "Uh yeah you are." I said back. "Your not acting weird about everything being symmetrical."

I heard stirring from the couch and looked over to find Crona waking up.

"look Maka. He can take us to Lord Death Now!" I cried happily. Maybe now they will lay off.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 6 Patti gets kidnapped

Maka's p.o.v

"Are you okay Crona?" I asked as he awoke.

"Maka?" he mumbled. "I had the weirdest dream that all of you were toddlers..." he looked around blinking. "huh... so it wasn't a dream."

"Do you need anything, like a glass of water?" asked Tsubaki.

"Uh no thanks, i'm not thirsty." Crona answered. "Um... what happened to all of you?"

"Isn't it obvious, we have been turned into toddlers by some weird 'moisturizer' Blair made and we don't know what to do about!" yelled Patti, clearly getting annoyed.

"Patti you didn't have to yell!" Scolded Liz.. Then she mumbled, "I've forgotten how easily mad Patti got when we where young."

"Sorry for that Crona." i said. "But can you take us to lord death for us? we'll fill you in on the details when we get there."

"Uh okay." he answered.

_a few minutes later (still Maka's p.o.v)_

As we crawled along Death City i realized how dark it has gotten. A child could easily get lost. i thought.

"Waaahhh! the dark is scary!" cried Tsubaki. Crona heard Tsubaki cry so he picked her up and we kept walking or more like crawling to our school Demon Weapon and Miester Academy.

"Whoa!" Cried Black Star, "DWMA is so much bigger when your toddler sized!"

"Funny you just brought that up now, I mean...HOW ON EARTH ARE THE SEVEN OF US GONNA MAKE UP THESE STAIRS!" shouted Liz, her face bright red from crawling all the way to DWMA.

"Maybe Crona could carry us?" I suggested shrugging my shoulders in defeat. I can't believe no one thought of those huge stairs leading to our school or how we would get up them.

"I don't think Crona could carry _all _us at once. Maybe he could carry two of us at a time but that would take forever." Said Kid.

*sigh* "Maybe we should just get another mirror." I said.

_"Maka?!" _Shouted a surprised voice. "Your a _TODDLER!"_

"Uh oh." it was spirit, also know as my perverted dad the death scythe.

Patti's p.o.v

"Where the hell am i?" i wondered out loud. Was i lost? Do the others know i'm lost? How did i get lost? Oh well. I began to giggle uncontrollably. It was kind of fun being lost. I mean, it was quit, and the best part is... I COULD DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANTED! YIPPEE BASTARDS I AM LOST! growl...Oh i'm hungry. I wondered if there was a hot dog cart anywhere nearby. OMG there is! Not to far from were i was sitting was of course a hot dog cart. I could smell the succulent, juicy, hot dog aroma and it made my mouth water. I got up and began to walk as best as i could with my short stubby legs, trying to be carefully not to trip on my own feet.

"Hello there little one. are you lost?" Said a voice from above me.

"uh no, so could you please let me be on my way to the hot dog cart to get food? You're kinda blocking my way." i answered. he didn't hear me.

" Well don't worry little one. I'll take care of you." Then he picked me up and began to run. crap, this can't be good.

"Lemme go ya jackass!" i screamed as loud as i could. " you think i gonna let yous kidnap me so easily!" I squirmed as hard as could but still couldn't get out of his tight grip.

"Hah! strange toddler you are with that foul mouth of yours." Said the lunatic stuffing a cloth in my mouth to get me to shut up.

"imafonafucingkillyayastuppubasturd!nowlettamegofree!" I tried. Where was he taking me? Was he going to kill me? Oh how i sooooo wish my big sister Liz was here! She would beat up this psychopath guy faster then you can say Kid there is an unsymmetrical thing over there! I tried harder to get free so i started to kick and and punch him.

"Hey stop that you munchkin!" I stopped. MUNCHKIN! did this son of a bitch just call me a _MUNCHKIN! _now that was just going to far. I spat out the cloth and growled at him making my most gruesome face ever and said in my **_"Voice of Authority" _**voice_**:**_

_ **"GET YOUR FUCKING PAWS OFF OF ME!" I shouted as loud as I could.**_

He dropped me immediately and started to run away. **_"WHERE ARE YOU GOING YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!"_**I ran after him yelling insults the entire time.

Spirit's p.o.v

My little Maka is...A LITTLE TODDLER AGAIN! My prayers have been answered! I ran towards her excitedly, grabbed her, and squeezed her as hard as i could. "Your soooooo cute!" **Bang! **

"Ow! why did you Maka chop? and where did you get the book to Maka chop me with?!" I asked rubbing my head and setting her down on the ground.

"Because you were squeezing me so hard i couldn't breath." Maka shrugged innocently.

"How did you get like this?"

"It's not just me, but them too." Said Maka. That's when i noticed the others. They were all toddlers. Even _Death The Kid. _

_ "Awww!_ your all so cute! Even Kid is a toddler!" I said again. He just gave me a look that wasn't to happy looking. "What happened to your face?" I asked him.

"Got cut by a mirror." He answered so causually.

"Why did the mirror not like what it saw?" **Bang!**

"Stop Maka chopping me!"

"And your not upset that your unsymmetrical?"

"Not at all." he said, "And thank Maka for Maka chopping him." Okay now that is even weirder then everyone being toddlers. As long as i have known Kid he has always been obsessed with symmetry.

_**"COME BACK HERE SO I CAN BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!"**_ Shouted a voice. I turned around to see Patti, foam coming from her mouth, eyes blazing with anger, her face red, and running after some poor stranger.

"Patti! I didn't realize she was gone!" Cried Liz. Huh. i was wondering were she was. Then the poor guy tripped and Patti jumped on his back repeatedly and kicked him over and over again.

"Patti stop it!" shouted liz trying her best to run over and stop her. Everyone ran towards her and tried to pry her lose from the guy.

"Let me rip him to peices! he tried to kidnap me and then said i was a munchkin." Patti shouted finally letting go. The poor guy got up.

"Sh-sh-sh-she's-a-a-mo-mo- MONSTER!" The guy shouted and ran off faster then a cheetah.

"He tried to kidnap you?" i said.

Patti nodded then said "he called me a munchkin also."

"Should we tryto catch?" asked soul.

"no i think he learned his lesson." said Maka, "could you take us to lord death?"


	8. Chapter7 Stein isCrazy Marie is obsessed

Tsubaki's P.O.V.

We entered DWMA thankful school was out and there was no students to see us in these ridiculous toddler bodies. I watched as Spirit proceeded to carrying Maka, and she was constantly whining for him to put her down. I tuned out as she reminded him she no longer thought of him as her papa anymore. Awe poor guy.

Sick of the crawl/walk thing we were doing the rest of us formed a liked chain of tiny little hands and we toddled along together. I was in the middle of Kid and Black Star and stared straight ahead lost in thought. I tried to think of a way to help out while fighting the toddler urge of joining Maka in the asking of some cookies. What is with Maka and cookies? Was she like that when she was little?

I let go of Black Stars hand to examin the bottle of Blairs moisturizer.

"What are you doing Tsubaki?" Black Star asked me. Awe is voice is so childish and high-pitched...

Before i could answer Spirit announced that we had arrived at the Death Room.

"Okay!" he called out cheerfully swing Maka around.

"Stop that." She said and bite him in the shoulder. he didn't let go so she pulled out a marker and started drawing on his face.

"What are you doing stop it Maka." cried spirit. She grinned evilly. "I'm just making you more boo- um beautiful." she said. Writing "Bad Papa" on his face.

"What no hey! I'll put you down sheesh." He said and opened the door to the Death Room.

As we walked down the path the boys started getting nervous and Liz asked then what was wrong.

"I'm afraid he'll get a little to excited when he sees me as a little kid again." Kid replied.

"I'm a god in a child form." Said Black Star. uh right...

"I really have to pee." Soul surprised everyone by saying.

"Um you don't need anyone to take you right..." Spirit said looking down at his tiny body.

"can it wait?" Maka asked we're almost at Lord Death. "But-" Soul was cut off by one of Lord Deaths Death scythes running down the path.

"Spirit did you finish the paper work!" She called out after him. Then stopped when she saw us all crowed around him.

"Wha-what is this... DID YOU KIDNAP THEM! where did these kids come from they look like our students! there sooooo cute can i keep them!"

"No Marie let me explain-"

"**Oh My God," she cut him off.**"they _are_our students! Sooooooooooooooooooooooooo cute! Wait what happened are they okay! Was it a witch? If it was i wouldn't care i would thank her your ador-a-ble!"

"Marie is obsessed with little kids!" Patti cried. "Run!"

"Patti stop that-ahh!" had grabbed Liz and was practically squeezing her to death. "So cute!"

"Marie stop your killing her calm down and let us explain," Spirit said to her. She wouldn't stop. "Patti, guys run leave me go before she gets you." Liz struggled to say. "No Liz we can't." Patti started to say. "Please go save your selves!"

Marie started to advance towards the rest of us. "Come here all of you." She cooed. Advancing towards the rest of us. "Sorry for having to do this Marie." Spirit said and punched her really hard in the stomach. She collapsed to the ground and dropped Liz on top of her. "I'm free!" She called out running to hug Patti.

"Whew glad that's over." Maka said very relieved. "Lets continue."

"Should we just leave here?" Asked Kid.

"No i'll carry her." Spirit reluctantly gave up carrying Maka and lifted onto his Back.

We continued walking down the path. Was it always this long. It wasn't long before some one else interupted us. And it was just great ...

"Spirit have you seen Marie I sent her after you and...Huh?!" He stared down at us and a creepy expresion spread across his face.

"Children oh and Marie but the kids turned into... kids?" He caught on quick. "heh heh heh I soooo want to dissect you..." Eep! We started backing away slowly.

"Now Stein I think you should just wait a little bit we have to see Lord Death let me explain-" "Bwahahaha! This is the perfect experiment!" He laughed and produced a knife from his pocket.

"This time RUN!" And we did as fast as we could go on our little legs Stein chasing after us. "Come on it won't hurt you'll be asleep I promise." "If Spirit could survive years of unknown experiments you can survive just a few!"

"Not on your life you stupid bastard! Your **_CRAZY!_**" Yelled Black Star and dogded Steins hands causing them to land on poor Kid.

"Ha the little Shinigami, i've wanted to dissect you since I first laid eyes on you, this is perfect!" "Stein..." Spirit started, but he was interupted by Patti who launched herself at Stein biting him on the shoulder, causing him to drop Kid on his head. Ouch.

"Patti stop!" I scolded. Suddenly...

**"Stop!"**came a big booming voice.

"Huh Lord Death-sama...hi let me explain..." Lord Death cut Spirit off and looked at passed out on Spirits shoulder to Kid lying on the ground clutching his head, and finally to Patti biting a struggling .

"Would someone like to explain?" He asked. "What are kids doing in here?"

"Huh well you see-"

"Ha Lord Death I never noticed how your voice sounded so funny!" Black Star exclaimed excitedly.

"Black Star!"

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 8 Shinigami and medusa's plans

Kid's p.o.v

Crap. It was father. And he saw me as a little kid! -_-" No one moved. I still sat on the floor clutching my head after stein dropped me.

"Spirit, Stein, why is there children in my office? and also why is Marie unconscious?" He asked. He looked at everyone in the room and then his eyes looked at me. "What a second...why does the child with the three stripes in his hair look like Kids stripes?"

"Funny story about that Shinigami-sama..." Said Spirit.

"Well what's the story?"

Spirit remained silent for a moment then opened his mouth to speak but Stein spoke up before he could say anything.

"Well you see Shinigami-sama." he began, "this kid still biting me in the shoulder is Patricia Thompson, the girl that is trying to get Patti off my shoulder is Elizabeth Thompson, the boy with the star on his shoulder and blue hair is Black Star, the little girl with the long back hair next to Black Star is Tsubaki, the one in the pigtails is Maka Albarn, the one with the pointy teeth and white hair that looks just like Soul _is_ Soul Eater, and the little boy at my feet i just dropped with the three white stripes in his hair just like Kid _is _indeed, your son, Death The Kid." he finished with ripping Patti off his shoulder and setting her on the ground.

Father stood there for a moment letting the information sink in and then said "So... what your saying is these kids are my students?"

"Yes." Stein nodded.

"Are you playing a joke?" Asked Father.

"No, all that Stein said is the truth. The little girl in the pigtails is my daughter Maka, and that boy is Kid." Said Spirit.

Father stood there for a moment and then looked at me again. Uh oh. How was he going to react to this?

"Ack!" Father rushed over to me and hugged me, almost squeezing me to death. "I... c-c-can't breath! Your ch-choking me!" I cried out. I'm pretty sure my face was turning red and soon i'd be seeing the light.

"Oops, sorry Kid. Your three stripes make you look so much cuter when your a child!" He said, loosening his grip on me but still holding me tightly. At least i could breath again.

"Kid what happened to your face!" He cried pulling my head towards him so he could see it better.

"I just got a little cut thats all!" i said stil trying to break free.

"And it dosen't bother you that you're unsymmetrical anymore?" he asked.

"No... should it?"

"You know you have that whole symmetry obsession thing were everything has to be perfect?"

"Well it dosen't bother me at all."

"Well thats weird. How did you all get like this anyway?"

_3 minutes later_

__"So what your telling me is, you turned into a toddler because of this weird "moisturizer" Blair made?" Lord Death asked Maka.

"yes."

"And the rest of you turned into toddlers because Black Star tripped and got the "moisturizer" all over you?"

"Uh yeah."

"Interesting."

Tsubaki took out the bottle and handed it to him and he bent down to take from her. He looked at it for a while and said "What happened to Blair?"

"She supposedly went on a cruise or something like that." Answered Soul yawning and stretching his little arms above his head.

"Well i don't know what to do about this so until then your all stuck like this." Said father cheerily.

"**What!" **

Medusa p.o.v

"Now repeat what you just said Eruka."

Eruka sighed, clearly she didn't want to repeat what she just said again but no way could it be true.

"What i said was the Maka Albarn, Soul Eater, Death The Kid, The Thompson sisters, Black Star, and Tsubaki, have been turned into toddlers!" Said Eruka.

"No way, your lying. Why on earth would they be toddlers!"

"It's true!" she cried."I saw it with my own eyes! so did the Mizune's!" The Mizunes nodded their heads and squeaked in agreement.

"Well prove it before i kill you for lying to me frog!" i snapped.

"Uh...um...i know! use your crystal ball and see for yourself!" she said.

"Fine then, Free stop messing around and go get my crystal ball."

"Right away Medusa." Free said and came back again holding my crystal ball in his hands."

_"Nake Snake _

_Kobra Cobra_

_show me Maka Albarn and her friends!"_

i chanted. The crystal ball glowed for a moment and then showed and then and image of a little girl that looked like Maka appeared.

_"You mean their is nothing you can do about this!"_Said the girl. She looked frustrated. Then lord death appeared on the screen holding a child with three stripes in his hair.

_"I'm sorry Maka but i don't know what i can do. Maybe if you can find Blair she would known what to do." He said. _

_ "But we don't know where Blair is!" _

_ "Well you know she is on a cruise?" _

_ "but where is she on a cruise!" _yelled soul, his image appearing on screen.

Thats when the realization hit me. Eruka was telling the truth. Maka and her friends really were toddlers!

"How did they turn in to toddlers?" I asked.

"I think they said something about the cat girl Blair turning them into toddlers because of some moisturizer or something," Eruka answered relieved i wasn't going to kill her. Then i grinned.

"Eruka, Free, Mizunes, do you know what this means?" I asked them. They shook their heads.

"Isn't it obvious? their vulnerable!"

"Huh?" Said Free a confused expression on his face.

"You idiot! it means we can kill them and finally get revenge on them for defeating me! Do i have to explain everything to guys?!" I shouted. Geez, these idiots don't know anything.

"What do you plan to do?" Eruka asked.


	10. Chapter 9 Duck!

Maka's P.O.V

Ever since Lord Death's happy declaration of not knowing what to do other than finding Blair all of us decided to go up to the roof. I sat on the edge dangling my feet over the city.

"Maka are you okay?" Soul came up and sat next to me.

"No everything is fine Soul just what if we are stuck like this." I folded my arms across my chest and stared at my feet.

"Well," he said, "Then Liz and Patti will throw a party over the little side effect of Kid being less ocd or we grow up all over again." Well _that_'s the bright side of things.

I glanced over at everyone else. Tsubaki was reteaching Black Star how to tie his shoes, which, I am sure he never actually knew, and Liz, Patti, and Kid have started a mini game of poker, I again fought the urge to get some cookies. why why why?

Suddenly Liz shouted "Duck!"

"What Duckies where!" Ugh Patti...

"No **_DUCK_**__REALLY!" She shouted pushing Patti down to the ground.

A bomb in the shape of a tadpole landed directly were both she, and Patti were sitting.

"Look its Eruka and the Mizunes!" Shouted out Tsubaki.

"Soul transform!" I turned to him expecting him to be in scythe form but he was not.

I dodged another bomb and called out to him. "Soul you idiot transform!"

"But I can't!" He called back just barely missing an attack from one of the Mizunes.

"What do you mean!?"

"We can't either!" Shouted out both Liz and Patti.

"Tsubaki what about you."

"Me neither! Why can't we!"

We ran towards the door at lightning speed. But the Mizunes blocked our way. Another wave of bombs came at us and we struggled to run but there was no way threw the wall of Mizunes.

One by one they turned into the taller more slender versions of themselves and grabbed each one of us I was grabbed by free the hairy werewolve guy. Eruka held Soul. A giant snake came floating down with Medusa riding on the back. Damn those stupid witches.

"What do you want?" I spat at the witches.

"Well Maka I thought this was a_Perfect_opportunity to_kill_you." She grinned evilly

"But might as well kill your friends first and make you watch! Then maybe I'll let you live with the pain of being unable to save them you retched _little_ girl!" "Bwahahahaha!"

God I hate her.

I opened my mouth to shout for help but the werewolf free clamped a hand over my mouth. Damn. Surely, someone noticed the attacks we were on the roof of the school.

Medusa almost reading my mind replied evilly.

"And in case you're wondering I took care of your friends."

Spirits P.O.V

"Crap the Door to the Death Room won't open!" I Pushed and kicked at the door.

"It's no use Spirit a spells been put on it." Marie who has long since woke up came over and put a hand on my shoulder.

"They'll be fine i'm sure they can still transform and fight as well as always!" She said cheerfully.

"Actually... look in the mirror..." Death waved us over and gestured towards the mirror. "They are_not_ doing so well..."

We looked in. The image one the screen showed the kids shouting at each other something about being unable to transform and dodging bombs.

Awe shit.

Maka's P.O.V again

I squirmed around fighting to break free. Medusa paced around deciding how to kill us. Was it that hard?

"Hmm should I put a thousand snakes inside of you and have you eaten to death slowly from the inside, or just throw you in a snake pit...nah to easy. How about lethal injection of snake poison! No not fun either I want it to be fast but painfully slow."

"Can't we just throw them off the roof one by one? Depending on how you do it that can be slow and painful. I think..." She trailed off when Medusa gave her a look. If looks could kill... Erika would be so dead.

Medusa sighed and shrugged her shoulders and Eruka gave a sigh of relief.

"Well then I guess we could just do that, Mizunes, Eruka!" They both walked closer to the side of the building, and each took some rope and tied everyone up tightly then dangling them from the building. Medusa walked over to Eruka, and grabbed Soul.

"I'll do this one since I know how important he is to her." Soul was now hanging precariously and I struggled to break from the stupid werewolves grip.

Medusa was holding Soul by his shoelace now and his foot was starting to fall out. I finally got my mouth free as soon as Medusa let go.

"Noooooo." I screamed and bit Free hard on the hand. He let go and I ran towards the edge but was blocked by him.

"Don't worry Maka I got him."

"What who the heck said that!" Medusa looked over the edge.

Lord Death came flying up holding Soul in his large white hand.

The door to the roof suddenly flew open and Professor Stein came in holding my father in scythe form. Mrs. Marie following one hand transformed into a hammer the other hand dragging along Sid and Naigus in knife form.

Medusa was seething in anger. "Quick throw the others off! Don't let death catch them!" She shouted, and one by one Eruka, and the Mizunes threw the others off the roof. They jumped off after flying around Lord Death not allowing him to get close to them.

"Spirit!" He called out to him.

"On it!" He transformed into his human form and jumped off the roof transforming back mid way landing safely in Death's hands. Maire went into her full form and jumped into Professor Steins hands. Sid was calling someone on a cell phone and swinging Naigus in the air wildly at Free. She was shouting at him to put the phone down.

I ran over to were soul was dropped by Lord Death and dragged him back inside the school. Medusa ran after us, but was cut off by Stein.

"Run!" He called after us. "Get the others!"

Uh-oh he is right. If Lord Deaths not catching them who is...

To be continued


	11. Chapter 10 Tracking down Blair

Ox's p.o.v

"Huh? I just got a call from Sid-sensi." I told Harvar showing him the phone.

"Why is he calling you?" asked Jackie looking up from her textbook for the first time in a half hour. Me, Harvar, Kilik, Kim, and Jackie got together to study at the library to study for the next test.

"Shouldn't your phone be off in a library?" Said Kim.

"Uh... yeah? I'll go outside to answer it." I got up and walked outside pulling out my phone.

"Hello Ox. This is Sid.," said the voice on the phone. He sounded like he was fighting someone.

"Um hi, is everything alright?" I asked.

"Uh not really so I need you to come to DWMA to help fight some witches." He answered. For a moment, I could hear people screaming and shouting at each other in the background.

"Okay I'll be right there." I hung up and raced back inside the library to get the others. "Sid wants us to go to DWMA to fight some witches... no offense Kim."

"None taken let's go!" she replied and we took off heading for the school, Jackie, pot of fire and Thunder, and Harver already transforming into weapons.

Maka's p.o.v

Who was catching them if Lord Death wasn't?! I panicked and instead of staying in the school, I ran towards the balcony to see what happened to my friends, Soul following me. I peeked over and saw Kim riding on Jackie catching them one by one and giving them to Ox and Kilik to hold on to.

"Huh? When did you guys show up?" I called to them.

"Sid called us!" Ox yelled back.

"So that's who Sid was calling on the phone." Said Soul.

"Well I'm glad he did or they would be lying on the ground dead." I said happily.

"So let me get this straight." said Kilik, "Sid called us to fight witches, but instead we end up catching toddlers from the roof because lord death couldn't and these toddlers just happen to have the same names, and look the same as our friends?"

"Yes that is exactly why your here, now put me down." said Kid.

Kilik was the one holding Kid and he rather freaked when he realized that it was really Death the Kid he was holding but put him down anyway. Mean while Lord Death was busy fighting Medusa and Stein and Miss Marie started fighting Eruka and the Mizunes, while Naigus and Sid fought Free. I feel like I should do something.

"Um, should we get out of the way of all this fighting?" asked Soul.

"Uh yeah let's meet up with the others down there." I replied. The two of us did our best to escape without being seen or hurt.

"I'm not done with you yet Maka Albarn!" Cried Medusa dodging a blow from lord death. "Vector arrow!" she cried sending a wave of black arrows towards us. I cringed and put my arms up to block the blow but realized nothing hit me yet. I opened my eyes to see Crona blocking the arrows with Ragnarok.

"Thanks!" I said.

"Don't mention it." he said.

Medusa was then thrown back against the wall by a blow from lord death.

"Eruka, Mizunes, Free! We have to retreat for now!" She shouted. She recited and incantation and a storm of black arrows circled her and the others and in a loud explosion, the witches and the werewolf disappeared, and peace was restored to DWMA...for now.

Black Stars p.o.v

We sat in the dining room of gallows mansion because Lord Death thought it would be safer if we all stuck together with Miss Marie and Spirit looking after us as if we really were babies. Even Crona, Ox, Kim, Kilik, and there weapons serving as our bodyguards. Like the person who is going to surpass god need to be babysat!

"Okee dokey, dinner is served!" Cried Miss Marie happily. She was serving as our cook, which I do not really mind because her food tasted awesome. She came out of the kitchen with heaps of food piled on plates stacked on one another in her arms. I could just taste that food now! She passed us all a plate but hesitated when she came to the others and me. I tried to grab a plate from her but she pulled it out of my reach.

"What's wrong? Were hungry so just pass us the food already!" I said getting a little impatient.

"Uh shouldn't you guys be eating baby food or something?" She said.

We stared at her none of us saying anything. Kilik began to laugh a little but one look from Maka made him stop.

"We know how to eat! Just because we look like toddlers doesn't mean we are toddlers!" Liz snapped. Miss Marie looked a little hurt but gave us the food anyway.

"Don't blame me if you choke and die." she mumbled. Patti made a big show of eating the food in front of her to prove we could eat it.

"Okay so what do we do about this?" Asked Kid.

"We could try to find Blair?" Suggested Spirit, fighting the urge to feed Maka like a baby.

"But all we know is she is on a cruise somewhere, she could even be the Caribbean or Europe!" Said Maka.

"Actually we could find her by finding the cruise boat she is on." Said Ox.

"How are we going to do that?" I asked my mouth full of food.

"Well we could look up what cruises are going on this week using the computer?" He answered.

"But there are different cruise lines and she could be on any of them." Said Liz.

"I think I know what cruise ship she could be on." Said soul munching on a piece of broccoli.

"You do!" we all shouted at once.

"Yes, but don't yell at me."

"What is it then?" Said Miss Marie.

"Well the bus that she drove off in said Beautiful Makeup Industry's on it." Answered soul.

"What does a makeup company or whatever have to do with cruises?" I said.

"Actually I did her Blair talking about a contest she entered and the prize was a lifetime supply of beauty products and a free trip." Maka said taking her final bite of food and pushing the plate away from her. Ox all of a sudden took out a laptop and began searching for more information.

"Where did you get that?" Asked Kim. Ox ignored her and kept searching.

"Found it!" He cried.

Everyone rushed to the laptop to look.

**Beautiful Makeup Industries Contest! The company is holding a contest this month only! The winner gets a lifetime supply of beauty products and a free cruise on **_**Luxury cruises **_**boats to the****Caribbean! To enter answer all ten questions on our special quiz correctly and fill out the entry form. Good luck!**

"So we know where to find her." Said Kid. "But now what?" He was right. We could not just track down the boat, take Blair back to Death City, and force her to make the cure to turn us back. Or maybe we could...

"I have an idea! We could track down the boat, find Blair, and have her make the cure to turn us back to the way we were before!" Said Maka.

"Could we do that?" Asked Miss Marie.

"Well they can't stay toddlers forever, especially since Medusa now has a way to get revenge on them." Said Spirit.

"Couldn't we just wait for to come back?" Said Jackie.

"That would take to long." Said Tsubaki. "The website doesn't say how long the cruise will last."

"Maybe she has a cell phone we could call her on." said Crona.

"Why didn't I think of that!" cried Maka. "She does have a phone and I have her number in mine!" She pulled out a phone from her pockets and began to dial the number excitedly. She put the phone on speaker and we waited for her to pick up.

_"Hello this is Blair's phone! I'm unavailable right now so please leave a message at the beep!"_ We all groaned. This was getting rather annoying.

"Leave her a message!" Said spirit.

Maka picked up the phone and said, "Hello this is Maka! I am calling to let you know that your new "moisturizer" turned us all into toddlers and we need you to come home right away and turn us back! So come home NOW! Bye." She hung up and gave a little yawn. "I think it's time for naptime."

Blair's p.o.v

"La La La! I'm on a Cruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuise!" I sang sipping my long island ice tea happily on my little floaty in the pool. I wonder how Maka and soul are doing? I bet there having fun in school collecting souls. _RIIIIIIIIIIIIING__RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG__RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! _Oh, my phone is ringing. I put my iced tea on the floaty and swam towards the side of the pool. However, before I could grab it some idiot walked right over it causing it to fall into the pool.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I cried diving to the bottom to rescue it. Who knew it was so dark down there; I practically could not see it. Finally, my hand came across a small rectangular object and I resurfaced gasping for air. _RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING__RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! _I can't believe it! it still worked! I climbed out of the pool to answer it, but right at that moment, some kids ran by stepping on my HAND, causing me fling the phone to the other side of the deck sitting dangerously close to the edge leaving it to fall in to the ocean. The phone was still ringing to! I had to get to it before it fell!

I ran madly towards it bumping into a few people, and then I tripped sending the phone flying into the air again were it landed into a cup of wine witch the waiter spilled and the phone fell to the ground only to be kicked into the air by some annoying kid playing soccer, hitting some old man in the head bouncing along the deck, picked up by a seagull! I'm never gonna catch it! I got up and ran after the seagull. "Come back you stupid seagull!" I called, and right at that moment the seagull dropped the phone right in the middle of a performance of people dancing with fire! Shit, that can't be good! The phone just barely made it throw a flaming hoop, landing on someone's head, where it fell on the ground where it was kicked _again, _all the way to the shark tank, being swallowed by the shark.

"Dammit you stupid shark! You'll pay for that, Pumpkin Cannon!" I called firing a huge pumpkin at him causing him to spit it out and land in the ocean. I was never gonna get it back now. But right at that moment the phone was spat back on the deck by a dolphin. "Yes!" then a waiter came by and crushed it.

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**


	12. Chapter 11 Sailor Medusa

Still Blair's P.O.V.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **I screamed in agony. "That could have been an important phone call then you just had to come by and crush my cell phone after all it's been through!" I started to shake him violently until his face turned red.

"I-I'm really s-s-sorry, please don't kill me!" He stuttered. "I'll even by you a new one!" I swear tears were forming in his eyes. Oops.

"I'm not going to kill you I just wanna new phone!" I let him go before I shook him to death. I picked up the scattered pieces of my 200$ dollar iPhone. "YOU, owe me 200$!" Immediately he took out his wallet and pulled out four 50$ dollar bills and ran off. How much money do these waiters get paid? I sighed and went to go find a phone to borrow and see if it was Maka and Soul who called. It could've been Spirit maybe, after all those were the only 3 people who knew my number anyway. I grabbed my stuff and headed back to my room shoulders slumped in mourning of the phone Maka and Soul had given me for Christmas.

When I got back to the room the door was open. Huh? It might be the cleaning lady I thought as I entered the room. It was dark, what kind of cleaning lady cleaned in the dark? I turned on the lights and there sitting on the sofa was Medusa.

"What are you doing here!?" I said backing away. I may be a cat girl with magic powers but no way could I defeat a witch.

"Isn't it obvious? I can't allow you to get home." She smiled wickedly. "I'm taking over this ship."

Soul's p.o.v

In five days Blair would come home but what will we do until then? What if she came home but didn't know how to turn us back? Maka looked over at kid.

"All right nap time." And she yawned.

Spirit thought that was the most adorable thing ever and started to squeeze her to death instantly.

"Hey stop or you'll get chopped again!"

He put her down instantly.

"Oh woe is me my little Maka doesn't love me anymore...*sob* Spirit cowered in a dark corner and brought out a little Maka doll. "Why Maka why?" He asked the doll.

Black Star obviously annoyed with him walked over and snatched the doll. In two seconds _he bit the head off._

We stared horrified at Black Star.

"What did you do that for?! Is that what you think of me?" Maka asked him.

"Nah I'm really not that much of doll lover." He said simply tossing back the remains of the doll at the open mouthed Spirit.

"So Kid where we are going to sleep tonight." Tsubaki asked obviously wanting to change the subject.

"How many people are staying?" He asked in reply.

"Um let's see," Miss Marie said. "There is Maka,Soul,Tsubaki,Black Star,Oxford,Harvar,Kilik,pot of fire, and thunder,Kim,Jackie,Crona,I think Spirit, and finally me. 14 people all together."

Kid looked over at Liz, and Patti.

"Um how many guest rooms do we have?"

"Just five." They said in complete unison.

"I guess some of you will have to share." He said back to us.

"Share!" We shouted. It was our turn to be in unison.

"Do we have to share!?" said Black Star.

"Yeah, can't I and Jackie just go back to our own homes?" Said Kim.

"You can't Lord Death said you guys had to protect them from Medusa, meaning you have to be near them." Said Miss Marie.

"I don't think you need _all_ of us to guard the little kids. I mean aren't you and Maka's dad staying to?" Kim protested.

"Hey who are you calling little kids?" Black Star shouted up at her.

Maka took matters into her own hands and Maka Chopped Kim on the head.

"Maka! Don't do that to Kim!" I scolded her. She just smiled innocently.

Kim gave a little yelp and and curled up into a ball on the floor. She must have hit her_hard_.

"Suit your selves Lord Death will just get mad at you." I told them.

"We need you there are more than just Medusa there's the Mizunes, Eruka, and Free." Spirit pointed out. "They are all pretty powerful."

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Miss Marie went to answer it.

A little curious we all followed her down the hall and to the large front door of Kid's mansion. She opened the door only to find Professor Stein on the door step.

"Stein what are you doing here?" she asked him. "Lord Death sent me over with this." He told us waving a little envelope around in the air.

"What is it?"

"A letter from Medusa."

Blair's P.O.V.

"But why?" I asked. Was she taking over the ship because I was on it? What if she was going to use me as a hostage to lure Soul and Maka to her to kill them?!

"I can't let you go home because if you do then you can turn Maka and Soul back into teenagers and then I won't be able to kill them!" She replied standing up and walking towards me.

"Wait wha...? That makes no sense whatsoever!" I retorted. "What do you mean turn them back into teens?" That's it she is finally going nuts...like she wasn't already.

"So you don't know already?" She giggled madly. "Because of your little moisturizer invention, Maka and her friends have all turned into toddlers. And since you might know the cure to turn them back I'm either going to kill them or take over the ship and make sure you never get home. But because it would be more fun to take over the ship I'll have Eruka run the ship while the Mizunes, Free, and I kill Maka and her little gang!"

"Um not that I'm criticizing you or anything but couldn't you just kidnap me it would be easier to take me hostage and kill me then just keep me from getting home. But it's your evil scheme so..."

I let the words hang in the air and she stared at me. I thought she was smarter than this I guess evil witches are just witches.

"Shut up you!" She finally yelled. "Lock her in her room with a spell!" She commanded to poor Eruka.

"Free round up all the passengers in the ballroom."

"Mizunes send this to Lord Death please."

Well at least she isn't going to kill me.

Kid's P.O.V

"A letter from Medusa? Why? I asked him.

"Read what it says." He handed the note to Miss Marie and she found a place to sit down and open it.

The note said this:

Dear DWMA students,

I am sorry to inform you that I have taken over the cruise ship your friend Blair is on. (Did I say sorry oops I'm just kidding.) She and all the other passengers are now my hostages. Now you'll never get to her. Prepare to die little darlings.

_Love_, Medusa

*end of note*

"Wow she has serious problems. _Love?_ Really?" I said.

"That's not all she has Blair now we can't turn back!" Liz and Patti cried out.

"We have no choice but to find a way to cure you ourselves." Professor Stein suggested. "Wonderful now I can experiment on you."

"No way! Why can't we just go on a rescue mission!" Maka cried out.

"Yeah anything but _your_help!" Soul agreed.

"Fine we'll talk about this with Lord Death tomorrow. But in the meantime I'm staying over to on orders so make room for me!" He said rather cheerfully.

Oh great one more to have to share with the others. They will be so happy.


	13. Chapter 12 ScaryStories and Crazy People

Kid's p.o.v

_Terror, fear, confusion. Where I was what was going on!? I couldn't see it was all dark. I tried to run but there was nowhere to go in all this darkness. I had to get away from this psycho path. If I didn't he would kill me!_

I awoke sweating and gasping for breath. Well that was a weird dream. I never had one like that before, and now I was starting to wish I shared a room with somebody. _Creek creek. _Somebody was in my room. I lay still not certain what to do. The hairs on the back of my neck prickled. Slowly I turned around and saw Stein with an evil grin on his face holding a dissecting tool in his hand. Shit, no wonder I had this dream, because I was about to be in trouble. Stein grabbed me and held a cloth to my face.

"I always wanted to dissect you, little Shinigami. Sleep tight." He said and once more I fell asleep.

_ Help..._

Liz's p.o.v

In the end, Maka, Patti, Tsubaki, and me, ended up sharing a room in _my _bedroom. I hope none of us snore. None of us could sleep. We all lay on the floor on our backs staring at the ceiling in a little circle.

"Anyone want to tell ghost stories?" Asked Maka.

"No Way I hate ghost stories!" I said a little too quickly.

"Aw don't be scared sis." giggled Patti poking me in the side.

"I'm not scared...I just don't think it's a good idea..." I trailed of in defeat.

"Great I'll start!" Said Tsubaki. What? I didn't think Tsubaki was one for g-ghost stories.

"It was a dark and stormy night. A girl sat in her room in front of the computer thinking of a way to get revenge. A boy was bullying her and she didn't know how to get him to stop. The next morning, when the boy had been particularly mean to her, a friend told her about a certain website called Hell Correspondence, a website where you type in the name of someone you hate and the Hell Girl comes and takes revenge for you. But it only worked exactly at midnight. So later that night the girl accessed the website and typed in the kid's name. And all of a sudden a girl around the age of fourteen appeared before her and said:

"If you truly wish to get revenge then pull the red string on this doll." The Hell Girl handed her the doll. "But to get revenge is to dig a double grave. In exchange your soul has to go to hell upon death. Do you still want revenge?" The girl hesitated but took the doll. The next morning, the boy wouldn't stop teasing her. And finally she couldn't take it. She pulled the string on the doll. When morning came again, the boy never showed up in school. Because what happened that night was this:

The Hell Girl appeared to the boy and said "Oh pitiful shadow lost in darkness, your hurtful actions to others have tainted your immortal soul, want to see what death looks like?" and she took him to hell."

"The end." Tsubaki said cheerfully. I couldn't help it, I was shaking with fear.

"It's just a story." Said Tsubaki. "I'm sorry if I scared you." She came over and patted me on the back gently.

"I-I-it's o-okay, Th-that's what s-sc-scary stories are f-f-for!" I squeaked.

Crona's p.o.v

I couldn't sleep so I went down towards the kitchen to get a glass of milk. I passed by Kid's room and saw the door was open. I heard someone moving around that was too big to be him. Cautiously, I entered the room to see what the matter was. Inside I saw Professor Stein holding an unconscious Kid and trying to sneak out the window.

"Professor Stein what are you doing?" I asked, approaching him carefully.

"Oh Crona what are you doing up so late?" He said casually, his glasses glinting in the moonlight.

"More importantly, what are you doing with Kid?" I inched closer.

"Oh Kid? I just thought he needed some fresh air." He walked over to Kids bed and set him back down. "That's all good night." He quickly left the room shutting the door behind him. That was creepy. I left to but not before I locked the door behind me so no one else could get in or Stein came back. I sighed and continued on my way to the kitchen.

Mrs. Marie's p.o.v

How did this happen? I was stuck sharing a room with spirit! He slept on the floor while I got the bed. And she is his problem, HE SNORES LIKE A TRAIN! I could not sleep with this racket. Slowly I got out of bed without waking him and decided to get a glass of milk in the kitchen. In the middle of the hallway I saw stein coming from kid's room.

"What are you doing stein?" I asked stepping in front of him so he couldn't get away.

"I was not trying to experiment on Kid!" And with that he ran off. What? Then is saw Crona come out of Kids room to.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I found Professor Stein trying to kidnap Kid." He replied and walked away.

"Where are you going?" I said following him.

"The kitchen to get some milk." He answered

"I was about to do the same thing!" I said cheerfully and followed him down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"You sit down while I pour the milk and see if there are any cookies hidden somewhere." I walked over to the fridge and opened it only to find that _everything_ was symmetrical. Wow. I pulled out the carton of milk and poured to cups for the both of us. Searching the pantry I found some chocolate chip cookies and put a few on a plate.

"Nothing like a good cup of milk when you can't sleep! And a few cookies to!" I said happily munching on a cookie. Then there was a knock on the door. Huh? Who could that be at this hour? I went to the door and opened it expecting someone to be there, but there wasn't.

"Must be a prank." I laughed nervously.

"Or," said Crona, "it could be a ghost."

"Don't be silly. Can ghost knock on doors?"

**Knock knock knock knock**

"Again?" I was getting annoyed but I answered it anyway.

Nothing. Not a single person was at the door.

"Well that is just to mean, pranking somebody at this time of night!" I slammed the door angrily.

**Knock knock knock knock**

That's it! I opened the door and there standing in the dark was a headless man.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I shrieked backing away and slamming the door shut again. What the hell was that!

**Knock knock knock knock**

Seriously!? I opened the door once more and turned my hand into a hammer and smashed the guy on the head... or at least where it should be.

"That's what you get..." my voice trailed off as I realized who it was I just whacked. It was Lord Death.

Kim's p.o.v

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" There was a loud scream coming from downstairs.

"Jackie transform now!" I yelled and ran out the room down the stairs. I ran into crona.

"Who screamed what's the matter!" I yelled frantically searching for the danger.

"It was Miss Marie! There was a headless man at the door!" He said his lip trembling in fear. What?

"Someone kept knocking on the door so she answered It." he explained.

**Knock knock knock knock**

I turned towards the door and saw Miss Marie open it, turning her hand into a hammer and whacking whoever was at the door on the head.

"That's what you get..." She shouted then her voice trailed off. What was at the door? I wondered and looked over her shoulder to see lord death standing there holding his head in pain.

"What was that for?" He cried and Shinigami chopped her back.

"You mean you're not the headless man!?" She said, now it was her turn to hold her head in pain.

"Headless man? Why would I be the headless man!?" He retorted coming inside the house.

"B-b-but before there was a headless man at the door and, and..." She stopped when she realized she had no way to explain what had happened.

"There really was a headless man!" Said crona stepping in.

"Well I sure hadn't seen any headless people walking around!" Said death. "I just wanted to see how everyone was doing and I forgot the keys so I knocked and guess what happened next? I was mistaken for a headless man and whacked on the head!"

"I'm so sorry! I will never do it again! I mean who makes the mistake of hitting a headless man on the head? He he he...did I mention I was sorry?" Said Miss Marie quickly. "Would you like some milk and cookies?"

"Oh sure." Said death shrugging.

"Well this was certainly a weird accident." I said to Jackie and she went back to human form and we both followed everyone else to the kitchen for some milk and cookies.

Black Stars p.o.v

I am bored. I couldn't sleep. And plus I was stuck on the floor since soul won against me in rock paper scissors and got the bed. Maybe I could see what the girls are doing. Quietly I sneaked out the door and made my way to the girl's room. The door was opened slightly so I went in. The girls were lying on the floor in a little circle telling ghost stories.

"I'll tell the next one." Said Patti. This was going to be interesting. As carefully as I could I made my way under the bed so I could listen.

Susan and Ned were driving through a wooded empty section of highway. Lightning flashed, thunder roared, the sky went dark in the torrential downpour.

"We'd better stop," said Susan.  
>Ned nodded his head in agreement. He stepped on the brake, and suddenly the car started to slide on the slick pavement. They plunged off the road and slid to a halt at the bottom of an incline.<br>Pale and shaking, Ned quickly turned to check if Susan was all right. When she nodded, Ned relaxed and looked through the rain soaked windows.  
>"I'm going to see how bad it is," he told Susan, and when out into the storm. She saw his blurry figure in the headlight, walking around the front of the car. A moment later, he jumped in beside her, soaking wet.<br>"The car's not badly damaged, but we're wheel-deep in mud," he said. "I'm going to have to go for help."  
>Susan swallowed nervously. There would be no quick rescue here. He told her to turn off the headlights and lock the doors until he returned.<br>Axe Murder Hollow. Although Ned hadn't said the name aloud, they both knew what he had been thinking when he told her to lock the car. This was the place where a man had once taken an axe and hacked his wife to death in a jealous rage over an alleged affair. Supposedly, the axe-wielding spirit of the husband continued to haunt this section of the road.  
>Outside the car, Susan heard a shriek, a loud thump, and a strange gurgling noise. But she couldn't see anything in the darkness.<br>Frightened, she shrank down into her seat. She sat in silence for a while, and then she noticed another sound. Bump. Bump. Bump. It was a soft sound, like something being blown by the wind.  
>Suddenly, the car was illuminated by a bright light. An official sounding voice told her to get out of the car. Ned must have found a police officer. Susan unlocked the door and stepped out of the car. As her eyes adjusted to the bright light, she saw it.<br>Hanging by his feet from the tree next to the car was the dead body of Ned. His bloody throat had been cut so deeply that he was nearly decapitated. The wind swung his corpse back and forth so that it thumped against the tree. Bump. Bump. Bump.  
>Susan screamed and ran toward the voice and the light. As she drew close, she realized the light was not coming from a flashlight. Standing there was the glowing figure of a man with a smile on his face and a large, solid, and definitely real axe in his hands. She backed away from the glowing figure until she bumped into the car.<br>"Playing around when my back was turned," the ghost whispered, stroking the sharp blade of the axe with his fingers. "You've been very naughty."  
>The last thing she saw was the glint of the axe blade in the eerie, incandescent light.<p>

"Oh my god! That was even worse than Tsubaki's story!" Cried Liz. Patti giggled happily. Then I had an idea. What if I could scare them?

**Author's note: the story Tsubaki told about hell girl was based off the manga Hell Girl, and the story Patti found was a story on the internet I found that I just copied and pasted off the internet.**


End file.
